


pancakes

by captbuccaneer



Series: howl [6]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, The Ogling of Cal's Ass, Unrepentant Thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: She’s never believed that swooning was actually a thing that happened, but Cal’s ass has her questioning everything.





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I use the word "ass" before it loses all meaning

She’s never believed that swooning was actually a thing that happened, but Cal’s ass has her questioning everything.

They’re in his kitchen, the sun shining happily through the shutters, and she’s seated on his island, eyes glued to the sweatpants-clad backside so nicely presented to her as he cooks them pancakes for breakfast on the stove.

It’s a very fine ass, and now that she has permission to look, she’s going to stare to her heart’s content.

The entire view is great, of course – his back is all strong, corded muscle, and she’s already made plans to spend some time worshipping those lower back dimples with her mouth next go-around, but there’s just something very, very appealing about a full ass in sweatpants. If she hopped off the island and pulled them down, just a bit, would she be able to see the half-moon imprints of her fingernails left behind from when he fucked into her half an hour ago?

“Hey,” he says, startling her out of her thoughts. He’s grinning at her over his shoulder, like he knows exactly what she’s thinking. “Eyes up here.”

Her face heats at being caught, but she returns his smile, giddy with happiness. “Eyes up where?”

He flips a pancake and turns to face her and she almost mourns the loss of visibility of his ass, but he leans back against the counter, crossing one ankle over the other, and her mouth dries at the outline of his dick against his thigh.

Goddamn.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll think you only want me for my body,” he teases.

“Well, that’s got to be like 50% of the reason I keep you around.”

“Oh,  _really_ , huh?” he says, and pushes off the counter.

Her breath hitches when he moves into her space, a large hand landing on her knee. The other arm reaches onto the shelf behind her for something and she notes almost hysterically that his bicep is the size of her head, but then the hand on her knee slides slowly up her thigh, stopping at the crease of her hip, and she’s never been more aware that she’s wearing literally no underwear, only his large shirt that she snagged from the floor this morning, and  _christ_ , if he would only slide his hand  _in_ –

“Just getting the plates,” he murmurs an inch from her mouth.

She’s not proud of the sound she makes, half a whine, half a whimper, but he actually laughs as he backs away, giving her thigh one last squeeze as he goes. It takes what little dignity she has left not to pull him back.

“Oh that is so not fair,” she wheezes.

“What?” he says innocently. “Do you prefer your pancakes without plates?”

“ _Hey_ ,” she protests, and extends a leg to poke – multiple times – at the meat of his ass with a toe. “Rude.”

His shoulders shake with slight laughter as he uses the spatula to place the first batch of pancakes onto the plates, and then he turns and catches her ankle in his hand. His thumb brushes over the bone and she shivers, watching his eyes track up her leg, up and up, lingering on his shirt hanging off her frame, until they meet hers.

When she hooks her ankles around his waist above his ass, when he licks into her mouth, it’s that delicious heat again that she’s beginning to associate with Cal and only Cal.

The pancakes cool on the counter, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
